Donatello and the MIB
by Donatello
Summary: Donatello goes to the MIB HQ, to receive a file that the MIB got of Michaelangelo.


"There it is guys." I said, as I pulled out my bo staff. My name is Donatello, I am with my brothers Leonardo and Raphael. We're out to make our self, just as much a mystery as those men in black are. Seems just a few weeks ago, Michaelangelo went through some trouble with them, and they saw him. We don't know why, but they were after these two girls that ran into Michaelangelo. I think Mikey is trying to hide something from us, but as long as he's not feeling well, we couldn't force it out of him. 

"You sure this is the building, Don?" Raph snarled with his sais in hand.   
"I've been keeping an eye on this building, they got cool cars, people wearing black go in and out all day. This has to be the place, I've been keeping an eye on it for a long time, realizing that this was something."   
"I trust ya Donny, you just better be right."   
"Thanks Leo." The three of us, jumped down near a window. "Don't touch it guys, I need to check for an alarm." I peered in around the window, and looked up to see a room full of computers, only dreams could tell what they were. "Guys, I think this may be a bit harder."   
"Come on Donny, we were able to sneak into TCRI, what makes this place any harder?" Raph peered in. "Ah, that's all just for looks, right?" Shaking my head, I jumped down to the next window. This one was a hall way. 

"Come on, this may be a bit easier to sneak in at." I put my bo back onto my belt... seeing that just breaking the window, would set off an alarm. I took out a glass cutter from my belt, and cut the glass. Reaching in, I unlocked the window and pushed it open. "Ok, we're in." I looked down the hall and saw a video camera. Taking on a throwing star, I threw it right into the camera... "We don't have time to try and take it out, any other way right now, sorry guys." I whispered as I jumped down into the hall way.   
"Ok, but we better replace it, and edit the tape before leaving." Leo told me, as he grabbed onto my shell. "We don't need them finding anything out of place." I nodded.   
"I just hope they don't have good night security."   
"Oh, what? And leave us with no fun?" Raph smirked as he peered down the next hall way. "So, what are we looking for?"   
"We're out to find where they would have the file from what happened last month, so that we can take it and get out of here." I looked back towards the window... "And we're going to have to find out, how much we can get to be able to buy a new window and security camera to fix the mess we've caused." 

Leonardo walked down the hall, passing up Raphael as he takes the lead. Keeping us in the shadows, he watched for the security cameras. "Ok, guys... against the wall." Leo whispered as he noticed the next security camera... using the same trick with the bird, we took a picture of the hall way, and placed it in front of the camera... so it looks like no one goes down the hall way, as we walked down the hall. I noticed a room with the label X-Files on the door.   
"Hey, I think we just found what we're looking for." I than looked at the security lock. "But it could take me all night to break the code to open the door, without setting off an alarm." Raphael walks over, and points his sai at the wall, to break a hole to get the wires.... I grabbed his hand.   
"WHAT?" He snapped, as his eyes glared right at me.   
"We don't want to break too much, remember we have to replace this stuff, before someone sees it." Raph growled as he looks at the lock.   
"Oh, Boy Wonder, do your stuff."   
"Raph! Chill, Don's right." Leonardo stepped between us. "Now Raph, you come with me. I'm going to need your help getting a camera to fix the one that Don destroyed. Don, you work at getting into that room, I hope you're right about this." I nodded as Leo and Raph headed the other way. _Good Luck guys.___

"Yea, B. I couldn't believe they won the game either. I thought for sure that the game was going to..." I looked up hearing voices coming my way. _Oh no, it's the security! _ Jumping off to the side, I saw the two of them walk into the hall. _Oh Spit... this isn't good. If they go down the hall with the broken window, and Camera, we're in trouble. _ I went to another hall, and hit a door real hard, to lead the guards another way, it worked they came running where the sound came from. I jumped up to the ceiling, clinging up there, in a dark corner near a window. I watched as the two security guards came my way.   
"Did you hear that?"   
"Yea, Let's see what it was." They started to look around, I stayed very still, watching as they had these tiny guns in hand. I grabbed out a a little sleep gas bomb I kept on my belt, it would put them out each for a half hour. Placing a gas mask over my face, I released the gas, the two guys didn't even have a chance to react before they feel to the ground asleep.   
"Sorry guys, but I didn't need you two in the way." I said quietly as I walked pass them. 

I ran back to the door that had the X-Files mark on the door, only to see two more security guard just walk into the hall way. I looked up eye to eye with them. _Damn, this place is pouring with security! _They grabbed out their guns, but before they could shot, I pulled out two throwing stars and tossed them right into the guns. The two of them jumped back.   
"What the Hell is it?!"   
"It looks like the thing that I heard was at the Jone's Farm up in Mass."   
"Oh yea, I saw pictures of that thing, you think it's the same one?"   
"I don't know, but let's get it!" I stood, ready for their attack. _Joy, I didn't want a fight, I just want to delete their files on Michaelangelo._ I pulled my bo staff from my belt... The first of the two, jumped at me... I whipped my bo staff into the air, taking him down fast, I looked up at the other gun... he grabbed a short thin thing from his coat and aimed it at me... I threw another throwing star, just knocking this item from his hand.   
"What are you? And who are you?!" He yelled at me.   
"My name is not something you need to know, and I'm not really here." I threw another sleep gas out at him, as I held my breath. His body fell to the ground, just than I heard a door open, as others were came towards the noise. _Couldn't things be a little more easy on us?_ I picked up the thin device and looked at it. _Maybe this could come handy. _I placed it on my belt, as I saw a key on his belt. I reached down and removed it. _Maybe this could help me._ I looked over at the door that says X-Files. _I wonder..._   
  
I ran over to the panel, and saw a key hole on near the code buttons. I open the panel up, and started to mess with the wires... _This better work! _The door opened. I ran into the room, it was long and filled with tons of files. _I'M IN! Man, I hope this is the place. _I closed the door behind me, after I closed up the panel. _Hope they don't check in here. _I started to look through the files, than noticed a file that had 'Grey' written on it. I grabbed the file, and shoved it under my belt.... _I wish there was a copy machine in here. _I kept looking. _I can't believe how many different things they got files on in here. _ Finally I found the file labled, 'Turtle from Mass'. I grabbed the file and shoved it on my belt near the 'Grey' file. I went back to the door, and went to open it, but heard people outside in the hall. _Best I hide out here.___

"Wake up!"   
"They're not waking, call for back up. There's someone here!"   
"Ok."   
"What ever it is, must be trying to get away by now. Look for any forced area for entering. And check the security cameras."   
"Yes Sir." They had no idea that was I close enough to hear them the full time. I listened, as time went by. It's been an hour. They have gotten the two guards from the other hall way as well. And thought I went deeper into the building. Though the odd thing was, they found nothing, not the broken window nor a broken camera from what I heard. Things settled down in this area, so I ran over and peeked out the door. _All's clear._   
  
Hiding in the shadows, I made my way to the window. I slide the window open, and crawled out, staying out of site of the camera. I went to the roof. Raphael and Leonardo, were sitting up there. They looked at me.   
"Hey Don, what took ya?" Raph smirked.   
"Yea, it's been hours." Leonardo stood up, worried.   
"Don't worry, I got the file. Let's get outta here, before they search the roof." On the way home, they told me how they found a replacement video camera, inside the video room, so they edited the tapes as well... they also found a room full of things to repair the building... including windows.... so they were able to fix the camera and the window... but when they went to join me, they saw the guards going around the halls, so they camped out on the roof. Our mission was a success... and I even got a little more out of it. Who knows, we may run into the MIB again... though for now, they have no files, or pictures of us. We're their myth. 

"Cool Story Donny!" Michaelangelo smiles.   
"Thanks Mikey, but it's true. Now you get your rest."   
"Though I don't think we'll have to worry about the MIB again."   
"Oh, what do you mean by that?"   
"You'll see." As Mikey closed his eyes, I could only picture what he could be up too. 

* * *

[Return to Donatello's Fanfiction Web Page][1]

   [1]: Http://www2.crosswinds.net/~donatelloivey/Fanfics/



End file.
